Ghost
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: 3 years have passed since the beginning. Now, the end approaches as Hinata is forced to quickly remember all of the events and help track down Sasuke. ...But can you really find a ghost...? SasuHina DARK ROMANCE, DISCONTINUED
1. Arachnid

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!

A/N: I know I said I would update "The Unusual, Unfortunate, and Unexpected" before I would post this, but I'm moving quite slow so I'll just post it now. Also, as a little head's up this story is only 3 chapters long. So yes, "Ghost" is a 3-shot. Enjoy!

Welcome, "Ghost"!

* * *

_**"Ghost"**_

_**Rated: M for Mature**_

_**Genre: Horror & Suspense**_

_**Pairing: SasuHina**_

_**Summary: 3 years have passed since the beginning. Now, the end approaches as Hinata is forced to quickly remember all of the events and help track down Sasuke. ...But can you really find a ghost...?**_

* * *

_Arachnid_

_"Every spider bite is small... But hurts like eight needles..."_

* * *

_**"Help... p-please... the m-memories..."**_

_"Can you hear me Hinata-san?"_

_**"Y-yes... Wh-What's going on?!"**_

_"I need you to help us alright. We need to find Sasuke."_

_**"W-Who's Sasuke...?"**_

Kabuto sighed as he shook his head once again. Three years since the incident and Hinata still couldn't remember anything. He'd had her lost in her subconscious at the moment, locked in hypnosis. He wondered did her self-conscious remember anything. Even if it was something as small as a meer image.

Temari entered threw the double doors, papers in her hands as she looked at the distressed doctor. Her face saddened as she moved to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, huh?" she asked as she took a seat next to him, her chair making a slight screech.

Kabuto shook his head; glancing back at Hinata. "Nothing. It's almost as if nothing ever happened. Nothing at all."

Hinata was strapped to a hospital bed, i.v's in her arms and to her temples. They were looking for any wavering in her brain waves to make sure that she wasn't lying about anything. She wasn't. It was quite obvious that Hinata was still suffering from amnesia.

"That Sasuke is a clever bastard." Temari annouced as she frowned. "He made sure to erase all the memories she had of him. It really pisses me off!" she stood up and smacked her forehead. "I was praying we'd get something so that I could get Genma on the case and we could bust his ass!"

"We have no clue where he is." Kabuto stated as he looked at her, then turned to look back at the white tiled floor. He chuckled softly and before Temari could ask why, he smiled. "Looking at all this white is kind of annoying after a while. It's making me go crazy."

Temari sighed. "I'm sorry for stressing you. I know you probably feel pretty bad... I mean, since you were his therapist."

Kabuto nodded to her. "I wish I could have seen this happening earlier. But I didn't... I'm a failure." he put his face into his palms.

Temari moved to hover over him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "I'm gonna go see if I can pick up some finger prints from the most recent crime scene..."

"You mean that abandoned building?" Kabuto's eyes widened. "You just checked it didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I still believe that Ibiki's death wasn't a suicide. Ibiki wasn't that way! I know that Sasuke did it because--"

"He can make other people commit suicide." Both of their heads turned to see that another person had arrived in the room.

"Neji..." Temari started as she observed him.

The said man, Neji was very handsome. He had long brown hair and almost unreadable silver eyes. He wore a black sweater with a blue scarf, jeans and some black boots. He looked to be dressed for the cold weather that was approaching.

"Temari, Kabuto. I don't appreciate you kidnapping my cousin for your experiments!" He spat as he moved to slam his fist on the table. "She's told you a many times that she doesn't remember a thing! Why are you pestering her?!"

Temari frowned. "It's my job! I have to get that bastard put behind bars!" she glared strongly at the handsome Hyuuga. "Look, if your cousin wasn't fooling with that bastard then this wouldn't have ever happened to her! She needs to give us some goddamned information!"

"Screw your information!" Neji stormed over to the bed where Hinata laid resting.

Temari stood up and swiftly moved after him, Kabuto following. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Temari shouted as she gripped his shoulder. "You're interupting an important investigation!"

"Fuck that!" Neji slapped her hand away as he yanked the i.v.'s out of Hinata's still body.

"Please calm down, Neji-san!" Kabuto pleaded while attempting to stop the angry male.

"No." he pushed Kabuto back and gathered Hinata into his arms. "I refuse to let you two kidnap her again!" he stormed over to the exit. "You do this shit again and I swear I'll have you locked up on Kidnapping 1. You'll spend some time behind bars!" with that he slammed the door.

Temari huffed and snarled before turning and walking down the opposite direction. Kabuto just sighed and lowered his head.

_Why did this have to happen..._

* * *

_Who is Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata-san?_

_**My Boyfriend, I think...**_

_Do you love him?_

_**Yes.**_

_Does he love you...?_

_**I think so...**_

_What can you remember about the other night...?_

_**A lot of things. But everything's blurry... I can hear... screams...**_

_Someone's dying?_

_**Yes...**_

_Is it your father?_

_**Yes...**_

_Are you a killer miss Hyuuga?_

_**No.**_

_Then who killed Hiashi Hyuuga?_

_**Sasuke-kun did.**_

* * *

Hinata sat up panting and tears streaming down her face. She hugged herself tightly as she whimpered quietly in the dark. "W-why am I having these d-dreams?! W-who is... S-Sasuke?"

**Tick. Tick. Tick.**

Hinata's eyes darted to her window. What was that tapping noise? Sliding off her bed and moving towards the window, she stared out, watching the rain fall in giant drops. It was nothing more than rain.

She sighed and hugged herself, shutting the window so that no more chilly rain could come in.

**Tick. Tick. Tick.**

It was then that Hinata knew...

The tapping was coming from the door.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

Hinata stood silently. She wasn't sure if that was her heartbeat or someone moving around outside her door. Suddenly, she heard a slight humming. This humming she recongnized as... The song of Reaper. Only...

_Coming threw the darkness, the blade shines bright. Silent he is almost invisible... _

_Untraceable, unheard, striking fear in most, because they all have fear for the Reaping __**Ghost**__..._

"O-Only the one c-called S-Sasuke... s-sings that..." she whispered to herself. Her eyes widened and with natural instinct, she hopped into her bed and covered herself with the covers.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" she shouted again and again. She'd had this happen too many times now.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

"NO!" Hinata shouted loudly.

"Hinata?!" underneath the covers, her eyes opened wide as she heard her cousin Neji come running into the room. The covers were ripped off her as she felt her shaken body thrown into the older Hyuuga's warm embrace.

"N-Neji-niisan..." Hinata mumbled as she let tears stream down her face. Neji squeezed her smaller frame tighter.

"Another bad dream, ne? Just be silent, Hinata-sama." he kissed her forehead and Hinata instantly relaxed, then proceeded to bury her face into his muscular chest. "That's it. Good girl." he brushed her hair. "I'm going to take care of you. I promise."

Hinata smiled and pulled away to look at him. His eyes were deeply passionate... and looked familiar... Her eyes began to express fear and Neji caught on quickly. He gripped her arms gently but tightly. "Hinata-sama. Forget about what Temari and Kabuto are telling you. You never knew who this Sasuke guy is. You've been with me. There is no possible way you know Sasuke." he leaned in, hoping to kiss her soft lips but was shocked slightly when she pulled away.

He sighed and instead kissed her cheek. "It's alright. I know you're having those crazy nightmares..." he looked to his lap briefly and then raised his head to face her. "Want to sleep in my room with me?"

She shook her head but smiled. "Y-You're right. I-I need to get over these nightmares in order to be happy." she gave him the sweetest smile she could. "I need to conquer my fears and I... I can't do that with you protecting me, ne? I'll just stay here and try to sleep again."

Neji looked a little disapointed but stood up from his position next to her, moving towards the door. Touching the doorknob, he turned to look at her. "Sleep tight, love." he shut the door.

Hinata sighed and leaned back into her bed. "Now I can--"

"It's been a long time Hinata-hime..." Hinata gasped as her eyes opened widely. She sat up quickly and looked around her room.

To her horror, there was a new shadow in her dark room...

"W-Who's t-there...?" she whimpered, chewing her bottom lip.

"**The Reaper.**"

* * *

A/N: Well folks "GHOST" HAS ARRIVED! Yes, I am aware that this beginning is short. But the next two chapters are dare I say... mortifying? And much longer than this short piece of crap I just posted, lol. I'm freakin' shaking right now. I'm in the dark people! PUT YOURSELF IN MY SHOES! Hehe, well please R and R!

Also, I'll be updating "The Unusual, Unfortunate, and Unexpected" and "Red & White Roses" very soon. Hopefully this weekend so please be patient.

_**VioNiFly**_


	2. Macabre

A/N: I am sooooo sorry people! I know it took years for me to update, but I have such tough classes now. I'm an 11th grader (so that's a LOT of tests I have to take) and to top it off, I'm in a choir (which I am the lead singer), and... I'm playing counselor for my fellow peers in school! Argh, life's very tough right now...

Well, I'll shut up and present the update! (Also, just for a note, I have noticed that I stated this story has 3 chapters, well... that was a little typo. I meant between 5 to 8. Most likely 8.)

* * *

_Macabre_

_"Imagine... reliving a situation over and over... Something so terrifying and gruesome... that the dead weep for you..."_

* * *

_"AH!" Hiashi cried, feeling Sasuke step on his chest. It didn't take much for him to throw the older male and it certainly wasn't hard at all for him to almost crush his chest with one foot._

_"__**Look at her Hiashi!**__" Sasuke's demonic tone was back, ten fold. His voice has such power that Hinata shivered. "__**Look at her!!**__" _

_Hiashi sat up slightly, looking past Sasuke's foot to see his daughter, leaning against the doorframe. Her face stained with tears and regret. "H-Hinata..."_

_Hinata turned away, tears falling freely from her eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry..."_

_"__**Hmph.**__" was all Sasuke said, as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a knife. "__**You're a pathetic piece of shit. That sweet girl doesn't even want me to kill you! Instead, she'd rather we leave now!**__" He grinned and gripped the knife tightly in his left hand._

_"H-Hinata... You worthless bitch!" was all Hiashi could choke out before Sasuke slammed the knife into his chest._

* * *

"AH!" Hinata cried, falling out of her bed and clutching her head tightly.

"_**You're still vunerable, eh? Hm...**_" the figure chuckled darkly. "_**That makes things easier...**_"

Hinata felt tears come out of her eyes. "N-Neji! Neji!" she cried softly... but for some odd reason, her voice was very raspy and she couldn't speak, barely past a whisper. "W-what?"

"_**It's time I killed you...my paradise.**_"

"I'm n-not y-your p-paradise! I-I d-don't even understand t-that!" she cried, shivering and whimpering on the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if hoping that she was dreaming.

"_**You are my paradise. And I can't have you getting in my way. Therefore... I must kill you.**_"

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

The footsteps were getting closer to Hinata's bed. "P-Please! G-Go away!"

Hinata screamed.

* * *

"Kabuto, you and I have stayed up for three nights straight! We really need to get some rest." Temari spoke, her head down on the kitchen table.

"I know... but... I just want to get as much information as I can." Kabuto removed his glasses then proceeded to rub them on his shirt. He sighed. "You never know. What if we get some more information?"

Temari groaned at this. "A little rest could bring some more information!" she lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Kabuto, as a psychiatrist, you should know about the magic of sleep."

"Yes, but I can't sleep right now." Temari rolled her eyes.

For days the two hadn't done anything, except sit around Temari's house and search threw Sasuke's old files, hoping to find some sort of clue or reason for his many murders. So far, the two had found nothing and the future didn't look bright at all. Personally, Temari was ready to give up, but because she agreed to work with Kabuto, she couldn't give up.

Kabuto had some strong perserverance. He couldn't give up on the case. He wanted to help the police in their investigation, which lead him to seek out Temari. He was proud to work with her, considering her rank as a crime scene investigator. He truly believed that with his ability to map out a serial killer and her keen senses to detail and specifics, they would be able to find something to get Sasuke caught.

_Ring._ Temari almost hopped out of her skin. "I-I'll get it." she stood up, moving to the living room to retrieve the phone.

Reaching the corded phone, Temari picked it up. "Hello?"

"Temari." It was Gaara. "Go to bed." _Click._

Temari frowned and slammed the phone onto the hook. Who the hell did Gaara think he was? "Asshole! How did he know I was awake?!" she looked at her watch. 4:56 in the morning. "What the hell is he doing up at this time in the evening?!"

* * *

"Um, hello. My name is Kurenai and I'm here due to a appointment." The nurse looked at Kurenai and her son, Takari.

"Yes, Doctor Hidan will see you now." Kurenai gave the nurse a thanks and turned to Takari, who she noticed had already begun to follow the nurse. She sighed, then followed behind the lady as well.

"He's in here." the nurse opened the door and allowed Kurenai to enter.

The Doctor, Hidan was sitting in the chair closest to the door. His face was full of short-patience. His white coat was spotless, however you could see some blood on the ends of his pants.

"Seriously, ignore my blood stains trousers. I was handling some---"

"Yeah, yeah." the nurse shut the door behind Kurenai. The dark haired beauty took note that Doctor Hidan was deeply irritated now.

"Hi... I'm Kurenai," she extended her hand. "And this is my son, Takari." Takari stared blankly at Hidan and then wondered off to grab a book from the counter behind him.

"Ah yes, the schizophrenic child. Please sit." Kurenai nodded and took a seat in the chair in front of Hidan. "Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"Um... I don't know how to ask this... But you wouldn't happen to know why my son's teeth are... the way they are... would you?"

Hidan raised a brow. "What's wrong with his teeth?"

"Would you stop talking like I'm not here?" Takari spoke for the first time. For a six year old, he certainly had something about him that made him appear older than he was.

Hidan looked closely at the boys teeth at this time, noticing something he hadn't seen in a while. Rows and rows of sharp teeth. He smirked. "Well, Kurenai-san... have you ever heard of a Serpant Gene?"

Kurenai cocked her head to the side. "What's a Serpant Gene?"

"It's a newly discovered gene that has recently become common." Hidan explained. "Individuals with this gene are prone to have what the government calls, mutations..." he smirked again. "I'm sure you know who Sasuke Uchiha is...?"

Kurenai frowned. "Of course! He's a brutal murderer with sharp teeth, a long tongue and is said to be a silent and devious...genius..." she trailed off.

Hidan looked to Takari, who was quietly reading a book. "Well, Takari here and Sasuke Uchiha have the same gene."

Kurenai's eyes were wide. "W-What?!"

Hidan ignored her. "Takari, what are you reading?"

Takari didn't look up. "It's called Watch Tower. It's a holy magazine."

* * *

_"Shizune-san... Is Sasuke-kun r-really... C-crazy?"_

_"He's a psychopathic murderer. And don't listen to those doctors or what anyone says. Sasuke's not suffering from any type of disorder."_

_"What is g-going on?!"_

_"I can't put this any clearer. Hyuuga-san, or should I say, Hinata-san... Sasuke's not a Schizophren. Nor is he suffering from Multiple Personalities. He's manipulating all of you into thinking such. But he reveals the truth to me all the time. I'm the one he comes to to reveal his horrible thoughts and feelings. I'm the one he tortures! I'm the one who knows that he's faking everything! Sasuke's a murderer! A cold-blooded murderer! He's been this way since he was six!"_

_**

* * *

**_

_"How could you Sasuke-kun... Y-You... l-lied t-to e-everyone...! You l-lied t-t-to me!"_

_**"I never lie."**_

* * *

_**"I'm an avenger. That's all that matters in my life. I'll destroy anyone I feel I need to."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"I'll n-never see y-you a-again will I...?"_

_**"Maybe. Maybe not."**_

_"S-so... y-your d-dead to me then... D-dead..."_

_**"Ah... I guess. And now I must take my leave."**_

_"S-since y-your d-d-dead to me... I-I g-guess I-I c-can m-move o-on with my l-life... r-right?"_

_**"No. I'll always be there. I'll always be watching you. I'll haunt your dreams and you'll see me no matter where you are."**_

_"...S-Sasuke-kun..."_

_**"I'll haunt you... like a **__**Ghost**__**."**_

* * *

_Ring._ Temari groaned. Kabuto had finally left and she could get some sleep... but what happens? The phone rings! She reached for her bedroom phone and sighed. "Hello?" her voice was extra raspy.

"_Temari-san... i-it's Hinata._" Temari sat up instantly. Her hair all over her head.

"H-Hinata?!"

"_I remember... I remember some things and... I-I'm ready to help..."_

Temari smiled. "Thank you."

"_A-Anything to stop h-him from his attempts to k-kill me..."_

* * *

A/N: There ya go! CHAPTER 2!!! I AM DEEPLY SORRY! (cries) it feels so good to update again! With Christmas break coming up, I know for sure that I'll be updating as many of my stories as I can, and I also will try to update this one again, before I go back to school in January. Please R and R! I am fully aware that things are confusing but I hope to clear things up next chapter.

Note: Next chapter will contain **Lemon**.

Thanks bunches people and I'll see ya around!

-VioNiFly-


	3. Succubus

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, I have no excuse except laziness and school finals to study for. I thank you guys for the reviews and I'll now present you wonderful people with the newest chapter to "Ghost". Enjoy!

WARNING: Strong sexual content aka Lemon. EDITED

* * *

_Succubus_

_"You fascinate me almost as much as I fascinate you... You do more than enchant me... You seduce me..."_

* * *

Hinata tossed and turned in her bed. A nightmare haunting her. The most frequent nightmare. One that had been bothering her for many nights now. A very **sexually explicit** nightmare. The same thing would happen everytime in her dreams. She would be engaged in a night of passion with a guy she couldn't quite see.

Some girls would see this as a normal erotic dream, however, this wasn't the case for Hinata. Whenever she would experience her orgasm in this nightmare, the person would call her name out in the most haunting way.

...The same way as _The Reaper_ called her name...

"Hinata... are you okay?" Hinata was staring off into space. She blinked a couple times and turned to see Temari sitting next to her. Worry was etched across her beautiful face. "You seem...--"

Hinata interrupted her, attempting to make the girl not worry so much. "I-I'm fine. I was just thinking about something..."

Temari sighed. Kabuto and she had managed to get Hinata to come to his office. They were hoping that she would give them something to go off, but so far she was extremely quiet and appeared to be very troubled. The beautiful dirty blonde was worried that she'd made her uncomfortable. She really didn't want that.

Over the time that Hinata had been recovering, Temari found herself making a bond with her. She cared about the smaller girl and wanted nothing more than to help her get through her situation and onto catching the bastard that put her through so much crap.

_Sasuke Uchiha... You bastard._

"Temari-san?" Temari blinked and stared at Hinata. Said girl smiled sweetly and even giggled a little. "You worry about me... you seem pretty dazed too."

Temari smiled. "Yeah..." she sighed and her face quickly went serious. "As soon as Kabuto comes back... I'd like you to open up like you promised."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "I will. I want to g-get away from these problems. I want him to leave me alone. Whoever he is."

Just then, Kabuto came inside the room, his glasses removed while he cleaned them. He looked a little stressed, Temari noticed. When he'd left earlier, he mentioned something about having to make a phone call. This made Temari curious. She wondered who he had called and why.

"Kabuto, something wrong?" she asked.

Said therapist looked at her and sighed. "Yes. I had to make a phone call to Neji-san." Temari frowned and was about to question his reason, but Kabuto beat her to it. "You know how he is. He always needs to know or as he said before, he'll charge us for kidnapping."

Temari sighed and looked at Hinata. "He's got a thing for you, ne?" Hinata blushed and shrugged. "Well, I bet he's coming up here."

Hinata's head shot in Kabuto's direction. "No! He can't find out! He'll... He'll be very upset!"

"Why?" Temari and Kabuto chorused, accidently.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. "I've been having many visions... or flashbacks as you two would say. Many about a girl named Shizune calling her brother many things that are horrible. I have no idea who her brother is though. And others are a strange voice saying some very scary things to me. But recently..."

Temari and Kabuto listened quietly. Waiting for her to continue. "Recently... I-I b-been having e-e-e-erotic d-d-dreams!"

"Oh...ahem..." both Kabuto and Temari cleared their throats with slight discomfort. The two of them were quite shocked at this. Wondering what made Hinata come out and tell them about her wet dreams and what that had to do with Sasuke.

"Erm, Hinata..." Temari started. "Everybody has those types of dreams. They're---"

"You don't understand!" Hinata shouted, tears threatening to fall. She hugged herself. "Every dream is the same thing over and over. And everytime he..." she blushed. "you-know-what's... he calls out my name in a very scary way! Like the reaper!"

"The Reaper?!" Temari and Kabuto chorused, yet again.

This time, Temari had enough. "Okay. Let's stop doing that. Please." Kabuto nodded in agreement to her. "Alright. Thank you. Now who is the Rea---"

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned to see Neji walk into the room. A frown on his handsome face. "I don't like that you two keep taking Hinata and questioning her without my consent."

Kabuto sighed. "Neji-san, please. We don't mean any harm."

"Nii-san..." Neji directed his attention to his beloved cousin. "I called Temari-san. I-I really wanted to be of assistance! I'm a victim of this Sasuke person right? Well, I believe I know something!"

Neji stared at Hinata and approached her slowly. "Hinata-sama... you don't have to do this. The police will catch that bastard. You just need to stay at home with me and ride out your amnesia." he hovered over her. "You know I---"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hinata suddenly shouted out of fear, startling Temari, Neji and Kabuto. The three of them watched as she ran over to the other side of the room, away from Neji. She went into a fetal position, her face buried and unable to be seen.

"H-Hinata-sama?" Neji started, confusion evident in his voice.

"P-Please Reaper! I-I d-don't want to die! I-I'll do whatever you want! I-I swear!" Hinata began to rant on and on, shocking everyone to the point they were speechless. "I-I'll have your babies! I-I'll make love to you! A-anything!"

Temari approached Hinata slowly. "Hinata... please. Calm down." Hinata was shaking, Temari noted. This made her very fearful. She didn't want to make the smaller girl upset. She just wanted to help. "Come on, dear. You're strong. You can pull through this, right?!"

Hinata stopped shaking and nodded her head. Temari smiled warmly, even though she knew Hinata wasn't looking at her. "Come on, Hina. The Reaper can't hurt you when you're here with us. If he shows up... I'll kick his ass."

Hinata looked up at Temari and instantly rose, running over and hugging the older girl. She started crying uncontrollably. Temari embraced her and stroked her hair affectionately, attempting to provide some sort of comfort. She looked to Neji and Kabuto, noticing that Kabuto looked relieved, while Neji was very tense looking.

"T-Temari-san..." Temari looked down at Hinata. "C-Can I go to sleep?"

"Yeah. I'll... I'll get you something to sleep on." she let go of the girl and walked quickly past Kabuto, but not before giving the therapist a motive. "I think she needs it."

* * *

_Sasuke roughly threw Hinata onto her bed, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Hinata stared at her lover from her new position. Her body was sprawled across the bed; her hair surrounding her, her legs opened and her hands trailing along her collar bone. She was so smitten she couldn't think._

_Sasuke smirked and removed his jacket, revealing his naked chest then moved over to his paradise. She blushed at his well-built body and opened her arms to him, waiting for him to lie on top of her. Sasuke leaned down slowly on her soft and smaller body, planting a passionate kiss onto her lips._

_Hinata popped up on her elbows, running her fingers through his thick, soft hair. Sasuke ran his fingers down her sides, stopping at her shorts. He slid them down slowly, kissing her soft lips as he did so. "Sasuke-kun... please... be gentle with me."_

_Finally, breaking away from her, he smirked assuringly, then removed her shirt slowly but anxious to see her large breasts. When the acursed cloth was removed, he stared at her lovely mounds, his hands moving to caress them. He then stared her in the eye, all the while his long tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick her breasts. "You're so beautiful, my paradise. Let me show you... just how **beautiful** you are." At the sudden attention to her sensitive nipples, Hinata moaned aloud and gripped the bed sheets. His tongue was hot and wet, giving Hinata sweet satisfaction._

_"Ah! S-Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke had took another step and while she was enjoying his tongue, he'd bit her stomach. With little nerve, she looked down at her dark knight... noticing he'd drawn blood. "Wha---"_

_"You are mine, my paradise. All mine." She felt her panic cease when he said that. He gave her a love bite. A harsh one; thanks to his demonic teeth; but still none the less, one of love. He was claiming her. Body and all it seemed, and Hinata didn't want him to ever stop his assault on her body; her temple._

_"Hinata." Sasuke hadn't said her name is such a long time, that the beautiful and aroused Hinata was more turned on than shocked. He buried his head in the crook of her fragile neck, breathing softly while his hands continued to stroke her heavy breasts. "Hinata, let me taste you. I want to taste your skin, your lips... and your creams." he whispered the last part intensely, nibbling on her ear as soft as he could. Hinata could feel him draw blood again._

_Hinata turned an embarassed red upon realizing his request, but didn't want to denie her lover. "As... l-long as your satisfied... I am, Sasuke-kun." To assure him even more, she licked his jaw line, rotating her neck to also nibble on his ear. Sasuke let out a groan and moved away from her. Hinata was breathing irractically, and if he didn't do what he wanted soon, he wouldn't have any control. Her breathing was beginning to sound like soft moans, he liked it. A lot. Enough to want to conquer her in the most brutal way._

_He couldn't help it. Sasuke was something of a sadist... and he wanted her to cry out to Heaven for him. _

_Sasuke lowered his body to her wet folds. He looked up to his beautiful paradise and paused for a minute to admire her. She had a permanent and pretty blush on her cheeks as she locked eyes with him, all the while, rubbing her own breasts. She smiled sweetly at him and he smirked in return, revealing his sharp teeth. This slightly put fear in her but this was immediately forgotten as Sasuke suddenly stuck his tongue at her entrance._

_Hinata let out a slightly pained moan. She didn't think that his tongue could pierce her, however she was proven wrong. The beautiful Hyuuga began to moan out as Sasuke's tongue lapped and sucked on her folds, as well as occasionally stopping to run his tongue in and out of her. _

_When his tongue would be inside her, Hinata often thought it was his large 'deformed' extension. She was still surpised that he was meerly giving her satisfaction orally. She cried out many moans, feeling her body shake as Sasuke continued his assault on her nether lips. She tossed her head side to side, gripping the bed sheets tightly until her knuckles were white, all the while crying out his name._

_"Sasuke-kun! More, please!" she panted moving her body awkwardly to somehow, if possible, get closer to his warm mouth. "A-Ah! M-My body!" she was nervous now... Her body was acting very strange. She could feel something uncoiling deep within her and feared it. Was something wrong with her._

_"Come on, my paradise. Don't be afraid. Let me taste you." Hinata couldn't really register anything now. Her body and mind was frizzled and she could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head. These reactions were making Sasuke very happy. He loved the sound of her voice. He loved the taste of her. He... loved her._

_Just as the thought arrived, Hinata cried out came violently. "AH! Sasuke-kun!" Her inexperienced body began shaking from all the pleasure as she squirted her juices out. Sasuke smirked psychotically, loving the intensity of her orgasm into his mouth. He also loved the taste of her cum on his tongue. It was nice. Very nice. _

_Hinata panted softly, trying to recover from her orgasm as she used the rest of her energy to sit up. "S-Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke put his finger to her lips, silencing her, then pull himself up to her face for another kiss. As Sasuke's tongue dominated hers again, a taste unfamiliar to her was evident in their lip locking. Hinata didn't care. She loved Sasuke and was glad that he was so affectionate that he would pleasure her in more than one way. _

_"S-Sasuke-kun..." she tried to speak again, only to have Sasuke bite her lip softly. "Ah!" Hinata cried out in pain. Sasuke did nothing but lip her sensitive lip and smirk against them. Oh yes. The taste of her blood and cum were delicious... Oh yes. Sasuke was indeed a sadist._

_And Hinata his succubus._

_"Ready for more... my paradise?" Hinata cocked her to the side in innocent confusion. Sasuke just smirked and licked her breasts again. Hinata melted under the attention to her melons, yet again. She couldn't help it. Every part of her body was very sensitive. Her breasts no exception._

_Sasuke slid his pants and boxers off, undetected by Hinata, who was too busy moaning in pleasure. Sasuke shifted on top of her, moving to lock lips with her as well as sitting up slightly to spread her legs more. Her legs were spread as wide as they could be and Sasuke placed his large cock at her wet center. His expression was soft and gentle when he broke away from the kiss._

_"I hope you're ready." He didn't give her time to answer, instead, the moment they locked eyes, Sasuke felt his cock swell even more with need. She would feel him if she wanted to or not._

_Hinata let out a pained cry as he stretched her open. She could feel his pulsing length inside her and she let a few tears stream down her face. Sasuke lowered himself down to kiss away her tears, hugging her closer to his body. He continued to comfort her, waiting for her to adjust to his swollen dick. He wondered how long he could last because she felt wonderful around him, her walls squeezing him. He could also smell the blood that came out from his entry into her. He wanted to lick it. He wanted to feel more. He needed her to hurry, otherwise... he was surely going to brutalize her._

_After a minute, Hinata moved against him and moaned, signaling that she was ready for more. Sasuke gladly complied to her need and began to move roughly inside her. Hinata moaned out, loving the feeling of his skin against her, but she was also in a lot of pain from length stretching her wider and wider. He was hovering over her, thrusting with much intensity into her moist tightness, so much that Hinata's large breasts were bouncing uncontrollably, slapping at his chest. Her nipples rubbing against his in the process. This was Heaven and Sasuke certainly wanted to feel more._

_"Oh Sasuke-kun! Right there! P-Please give me more!" Hinata felt trapped and dominated, something she found herself growing fond of. With no space between their bodies, Hinata felt so much passion between them. She felt as if there was nothing left in the world but them. She let her hands rub along his chest, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU! SASUKE-KUN!"_

_"HINATA!"_

_The pleasure was building up and both of the lovers were releasing cries of passion, grabbing hold to each other, kissing and battling between tongues. Sasuke could feel Hinata getting tighter and tighter, feeling she was nearing her edge. He sat up, revealing his sweat-coated muscles to her as he wrapped her curvaceous legs around his waist. Then, the handsome dark prince started pounding into her harder, and harder. He was getting brutal with her but the pleasure was so wonderful! _

_"HINATA! CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR ME!" Hinata arched her back, crying out his name louder and louder. Sasuke let his tongue free to suck on her bouncing mounds, letting her pink nipples get rock hard from his salvia._

_With a loud cry, Hinata got what Sasuke was waiting for. "AH!!!! SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" Right after__, Sasuke released his seed into her, gripping her hair tightly as he threw his head back and called out her name. They were bonding in the last moment they had together. And it was pure bliss._

_There was true love between them. A bond so tough that it would never break._

* * *

Temari had let Hinata rest on the confession couch in Kabuto's office. The entire while, Neji, Kabuto and herself sat quietly. None of them knew what to say, especially with Hinata's recent outburst. It seemed that Neji was most upset, most likely due to his romantic interest in Hinata.

Suddenly, Hinata sat up and yawned, startling the group. Hinata looked to Temari and gave a weak smile. "I-I remember...Sasuke-kun." Temari was about to speak, but Hinata beat her to it. "He was everything I ever wanted... He protected me... He _loved_ me..."

Neji stood up. "That bastard doesn't know how to love!" he was fumming. He was about to walk over to his beloved, but Kabuto restricted him by grabbing his shoulder. "Hinata-sama, you must understand that he is a monster who decieved and used you like a wrag doll!" Hinata didn't look at him. She faced her lap, recalling everything.

"Neji! Stop it!" Temari shouted, growing fustrated with his behavior. She could feel it. Neji didn't want Hinata to remember because he wanted her for himself. He knew that Hinata and Sasuke had a strong bond and it was killing him. ...Which is why he had such a problem with her being around them.

"Hinata-sama, please. Let's just go home..." he begged, trying to calm himself the best way he could. He was shocked when Hinata shook her head.

"Neji-niisan... I remember him. I remember my feelings. I... _loved _him." There was silence before Hinata spoke again. "...I-I think I still do."

* * *

A/N: Edited the lemon because I wanted it to be more intense. I kinda tested to see where you lovely people would approve, seems like you don't mind a little intensity so... Here ya go! Hope you enjoyed and remember to give me C and C as well as R and R!

Next chapter will have Sasuke!

Take care and much love

-VioNiFly-


End file.
